


This Weird Awesome Modern World!

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [37]
Category: DCU, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Two strangers in a cafe, watching the world's new weirdness. But maybe it's weirder for the better.





	This Weird Awesome Modern World!

Sabrina sat in a quaint café, the news was playing the latest exploits of Supergirl saving Metropolis and she sipped her pumpkin spice latte reading over her latest issue of Veronica. It was nice in San Francisco as she listened to her iPod; Josie and the Pussy Cats. San Francisco was cool, but not for her, she’d head for the airport in about two hours to go home to Salem.

“Excuse me,” a rich voice had her looking up to a tall, dark athletic man about her age. “Is this seat taken?” he had sparkling green eyes.

“No, you can have it,” she smiled as she moved her magazine and stared at him.

“World is filled with freaks,” some man grumbled.

“I like a freaky world,” Sabrina stated as she flipped through the magazine pages.

“Really?” the young man across from her asked skeptically.

“Certainly,” she shrugged. “Five hundred years ago freaks were burned at the stakes, people hated different. Now different; magic, metas, aliens, while another form of extraordinary also are normal, accepting. The world changed, and I like to think for the better.”

“So you’re pro heroes?” the young man mused.

“Well, I’m pro-peace. I think people, like the Atlanteans, Amazons, the aliens, the Justice League they’re the embodiment of an excellence and acceptance the average world strives for.”

“They opened the world to dark threats, they’re the reason we need those freaks to save us!” the man sneered.

“I like the freaks,” Sabrina reiterated. “And I think my aunts would love the freaks too, if your narrow minded kind hadn’t burned them in Salem. During those narrowminded trials your kind forced, so shut it about the freaks that save our natural world,” she ordered.

“So you’re a witch?” the young man mused.

“Half witch,” she corrected him as she smiled and sipped her latte.

“I’m Zachary Zatara,” he smiled as he offered his hand and her jaw dropped then.

“A Zatara!? Of THE Zataras!?” she sputtered.

“Yeah,” he reluctantly smiled.

“Oh Salem! If Salem was here…!” she laughed. “The Zataras of the Witches Council?” she mused.

“Yeah, my dad…” he grimaced.

“You’re… You’re royalty!” she sputtered. “And you sentenced my best friend and teacher to being a cat for a hundred years.”

“Seriously!?” he blinked. “Animal transfiguration for that long could have dire consequences! My father would never…!” Zachary started.

“I’m not mad about it, I find it hilarious,” she countered.

“Oh…” he looked sheepish.

“I’m Sabrina, Sabrina from the Spellmans Clan,” she offered him a hand then, he took it and gently kissed her knuckles.

“I’m charmed,” he smiled. “Your family’s break throughs in magic are legendary.”

“It’s nothing,” she said shoving Veronica in the bag and smiling at him. “I’m a huge fan of your sister, but I heard all Zataras are impressive. Isn’t you’re uncle Dr. Fate?”

“That’s… nothing,” he shrugged.

“Well all magic is impressive I guess,” she mused. “Though Salem would disagree. But he got himself turned into a cat, so I don’t think his opinion in that matter is welcomed.”

“I’m surprised,” Zachary said.

“What are you doing in San Francisco?”

“Titans,” he said.

“Really!? I have a few questions about the magic users there!” she plopped her chin on her had then. “Like who’s the most powerful magic wielder you’ve met?”

“Raven,” he answered.

“Really, the creepy shadow one?” Sabrina cringed. She always thought that girl was creepy.

“Actually, Raven’s extremely powerful, push comes to shove I think her power outclasses that of a Nephilim, so, the creepy Titan probably holds power over the realities we live in,” Zach smiled.

“Huh, that’s a scary thought.”

“What about you?”

“Well I had come out here to look at schools,” she sighed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I’m thinking I’ll stay with Collumbia, best writing school in the country, so I’ll go there,” she shrugged.

“That’s cool!”

“What about you?”

“I’m thinking I’ll join the Titans, follow in my cousin and uncle’s footsteps,” he sighed bitterly.

“Well, that’s admirable, but I think you should do what you want, make your own path, you got the magic to do whatever you want, and a name that can get you anywhere in our community,” Sabrina said thoughtfully.

“That’s easier said than done, I’m not the magical prodigy my cousin is,” he sighed.

“Magic is magic, how you utilize it is what makes you powerful, then you’ll grow and gather that strength and power,” she said.

“True, but I just feel useless in comparison,” he shrugged.

“Well, I think you’re great, I heard about St. Paul’s Cathedral, that takes talent for no mortal to have noticed the repairs,” she admitted.

“How’d you know about that?”

“Are you kidding, your magical signature is all over it! I must admit, it’s impressive,” she smiled.

The young man blushed a bit. “Is your family still in Salem?”

“Yeah.”

“Would… Would you mind if I don’t know, we hung out? Sabrina Spellman?” he smiled a bit.

“I’d love that,” she giggled. “You seem pretty cool,” she admitted.

“Am I the only one that thinks magic being out in the open is odd?”

“No, but thankfully, with it in the open, things like witches license aren’t so convoluted,” she sighed honestly.

“Mortals are so weird about magic, but with metas and aliens here; why should we hide too? I suppose, it’s just the natural order of things,” Zach sighed.

“It helps when we have big blue putting his best foot forward, helps the world change,” Sabrina admitted.

“That is true,” he mused. For the next hour she chatted with the pretty boy before she noticed the time.

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” she sighed.

“Where too?”

“I have a connecting flight in Riverdale to Boston,” she admitted.

“Have a safe flight.”

“I don’t have a broom permit, so the mortal way we go,” she chuckled.

“Brooms are terrible ways to get around, and uncomfortable,” Zach cringed.

“Salem knows a guy, makes awesome brooms, if you want I can hook you up?” she offered.

“Maybe, I don’t like flying,” he admitted.

“Understandable. Oh, here’s my number, I’d love to keep in touch as well as meet up,” Sabrina smiled.

“Thanks,” he smiled.

“You’re sweet, I like you,” she waved him off as she walked into the street, called her Lyft ride and headed for the airport. She had talked to a Zatara! And he was amazing! She giggled a bit.

This weird world was awesome.


End file.
